


Roisa ficlets

by FrancescaOwens1



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Astrology, Canon Compliant, F/F, Grocery Shopping, Sorta Fluffy, Tattoos, castaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaOwens1/pseuds/FrancescaOwens1
Summary: Just ficlets of these two of anything that comes to mind or any prompts that any wants to see.





	1. Luisa discovers astrology

**Author's Note:**

> Luisa discovers astrology and Rose is not too enthusiastic about it. 
> 
> Forgive any grammar mistakes or spelling.

"So it says here that Gemini, that's you, is the Expert communicator of the Zodiac" Luisa announced, walking in from the varander to the bedroom with her open laptop in her hands and her towel resting under her arm. 

She'd been outside sunbathing for the last few hours. Lounging in the sun in that one piece which never failed to make Rose stare. The red material making her skin look even more sinfully inviting. 

"Baby" Rose replied, trying her best to focus on her book. She was reading up on her Spanish as she sat on the edge of the bed. 

"And the Libra, that's me, is the Zodiac's Idealist." Luisa continued, placing her towel down and then going to sit on the top end of the bed. Reclining into the pillows slightly. 

"Lu" Rose tried again, her foot tapping against the red rug beneath the bed. Trying to focus on the words on the page and not on her girlfriend's latest antics.

Luisa had discovered her love for astrology over the past week or so. At first claiming it nonsensical as any medical professional would. But after discovering how the results were found and the years of evidence needed to do so. She'd quickly changed her mind. 

And had been nothing short of endlessly grilling Rose about how her behaviour was typical or even predictable of her star sign. Even if she was a sociopath. 

"We're supposedly the couple that's so in sync that it's unfair on other couples" Luisa read from her screen, with this proud tone in her voice. Like she was ridiculously pleased of them being viewed that way. If only she knew what people really thought.

"Well that's not.." She tried but was cut off by the other woman. 

"We're the queens of the social scene and crave novelty" Luisa continued, turning her head to look at her then as if impressed by the website's accuracy. 

It was true. They did both crave novelty. 

Rose couldn't think of any other 'textbook sociopath', red head, in their early thirties, drug bosses who had married their stepmother's ex husband before killing him and then later running away with his daughter. She was one hell of a novelty. 

"You bring variety to the bedroom and I bring romance and willingness to experiment" 

Rose quirked an eyebrow at that. A smirk beginning to show as she remembered just how willing Luisa was to "experiment" in bed. 

"But since you're an chameleon and I'm indecisive, there are never any certainties in our life together"

"Isn't that the truth" Rose muttered quietly and smiled, lost temporarily in her own thoughts.

Thinking back to the times of rushed meetings when she was still married to Emilio. To online messaging after Luisa was kidnapped that changed in intensity from nearly minute to minute. To the passionate argument filled days spent on her submarine before they got here. 

"You can upset my equilibrium but my messy habits can upset your OCD."

"Too damn right." Rose grumbled, looking over to where Luisa's sandals had been placed on the table. One on the top of a neatly piled stack of books. The other one just placed on the table next to it. 

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." She mused, keeping her gaze firmly on the pages in front of her. "And don't you think it's time you read something else. Something that doesn't involve grilling my personality." Rose insisted, turning onto the next the page. . 

"Typical Gemini" she heard Luisa mumble under her breath, her fingers moving on the laptop to click off that particular site and scrolling to find a new one. 

"I'm sorry?"

"Freedom is important for Geminis and if they feel trapped, he or she will quickly find a way to take flight. I.e trying to make me read something else." The brunette huffed, kicking her feet out on the bed so they rested on Rose's thighs. "Now sit there and listen whilst I read out our relationship percentages" 

Rose couldn't help the fond rumble of laughter or the shake of her head that followed that sentence. Typical Libra.


	2. Luisa gets a Rose tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Luisa gets a tattoo one day. I guess this can be canon compliant if it's in season 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Luisa's tattoo 
> 
> http://pin.it/s4c2O2I 
> 
> Just imagine it with only the outline. And yes it's Disney. I love it.

"Oh I am so getting one of those." 

Rose stopped to follow Luisa's gaze, wiping her face against her sleeve in a last attempt. She was wiping off the remnants of Luisa's ice cream where the shorter woman had 'accidentally' pressed it into her face when they were waking together. Rose had turned to look at her at the exact moment Luisa swung her arm out whilst she tried to explain her annoyance, and made the cold substance squish right onto Rose's nose.

Luisa had gasped in shock, her eye brows almost hitting her hairline, then let out slight giggle. One which grew into a full laugh as Rose's gaze flickered almost comically from the dent left in Luisa's ice cream to the stickiness now on her face. 

Still laughing, Luisa had lent forward to kiss the remnants off, making a hint of a smile flash across Rose's face, before noticing the sign on the window which had caught her attention.

The image of the small red and green rose against the alblaster white skin of the model had made her gasp and then announce her desire for one.

"No you're not." Rose muttered trying to pull her away with by their connected hands.

"I so am." Luisa reiterated, her hand coming up to trace the image. 

"You've never had a tattoo before. You don't know how much it hurts."

To be fair neither had she but that was for business reasons. If someone recognised a tattoo from her true identity when she was wearing a disguise, it wouldn't be that good of a disguise.

But Luisa wasn't listening "Come on you can help me book in an appointment."

/ 

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" Luisa exclaimed, about 15 minutes alter, looking up at Rose with wide eyes from where she was sat with the artist behind her. Holding the tattoo gun up to her shoulder to apply the ink.

As it turned out, she hadn't needed an appointment. She just had to pay after the tattoo was done. 

And Luisa, realising that the only money she had on her was small change since she had brought the ice creams and drinks they now had, and since the parlour's card machine was broken, had turned to Rose with what can only described as puppy eyes and pouted. Knowing exactly how to get what she wanted.

And Rose was powerless to stop it. Despite knowing exactly what was happening. She handed over the money a few moments later. Finding $90 for under an hour an relatively small price to pay to make sure that the artist was experienced and wouldn't muck up anything that was going to be on Luisa's body permenantly.

"Because you liked the idea of having something about your feelings for me on your body as a physical reminder."

"Why didn't you stop me? You hate seeing me in any sort of pain." Which was true, Rose had had to restrain herself from punching the artist the first time that Luisa sucked in a breath in an attempt to steady herself.

"Because this is slightly sweet." It kind of was though. Rose had never considered it for them. Finding the practise unnecessary at best. The most ink she was used to was the ones her henchmen had. But that was mainly sleeves and it was on men, so Rose hadn't taken much notice. But now she saw how the outline was starting to look on Luisa's skin, the ink started to look far more appealing. 

"And the whole 'if you stop me doing this I won't have sex with you for a week, at least' did get to me" there was nothing worth risking that for. Even if it did make the artist roll his eyes at the two of them. As though he was unused to hearing same sex couples being open about their sex life. 

Ugh, straight people. Rose wondered how she managed to successfully act as one of them for as long as she was with Emilio. She must be very good. But then again, she already knew that, deep down.

"God this hurts so much." Luisa whined, but careful to not seem too in pain so as to make the artist stop. She had wanted this when she payed for it, and she was determined to see it through. 

"Lu, its about 7cm at most, calm down" Rose making the artist smile at her, he'd clearly seen this happen before. 

/  
"I just couldn't deal with anymore pain." Luisa said, intertwining their hands together again. They left the parlour about half an hour ago and were now walking along the sidewalk together. 

Luisa had had to ask the artist to stop once the outline of the small rose was done, finding it too painful to carry on. He'd said that was fine and Rose had been equally glad to see it end. 

Finding that she was tense after Luisa had nearly broken her hand in her grip as the man had continued. This must be how people who cared about other's pain felt when they saw it. It was like the anger she felt when she heard that Luisa had been kidnapped. 

"It's sweet, Baby." 

"You should get one too." Luisa suddenly announced, this mischevious twinkle in her eye "You could get an L or something to remind you of me." Her voice and face had lit up as she reeled off the different options.

Seemingly unaware of how Rose's grimace of disapproval. There was no way in hell she was gonna get one. But then again, it was always more fun when she played along, so she humoured the brunette anyway. 

"Yeah, maybe I'll even let the guy actually fill my tattoo in like it is in the photo" she replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Shut up" Luisa laughed embarrassingly, nudging into her with her other shoulder lightly before pulling her in by that shoulder for a kiss . 

Pressing them together in the middle of the street and smiling when Rose ran her hands over her back. Noticing how her hands avoided brushing over the clingfilm covering her new tattoo.


	3. Roisa go grocery shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For iKnowHowToDuck who asked "I'd love to see one where they go grocery shopping together". Here you go Hun, it's quick but I quite like the idea too. 
> 
> Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Also forgive my knowledge of Spanish food, I am no great chef and was just going on info from articles.

Since when did the great Sin Rostro go grocery shopping? 

She knew that she had said she wanted to start a life with Luisa but if this was what a life was like, she almost wanted out. Is this really how people spent their lives? 

She could pay someone to do the menial tasks like this. She normally did.

But Luisa had insisted be the one to make Tapas for dinner that evening. Tired of ordering takeaways and having someone else cook for her. Even if they were being paid an extortionate amount of money to do so.

As it turned out the shorter woman was quite the culinary genius and enjoyed the process of actually cooking the meal. So she was going to make them three dishes to have with bread and oil; Albondigas, Patatas bravas, and Jamón croquetas. 

They'd now been wondering around the local grocery store for nearly an hour and a half because Luisa couldn't find all the exact ingredients she wanted. 

They'd been to the deli, the butchers, bakers and produce section. All places which Rose had seen and heard people talking about, but never been to herself. Elena's line of work wasn't the sort of thing that led to step mother and daughter bonding in the form of shop visiting. So she was almost embarrassed to realise that this was her first time entering one of these stores. Almost.

"I know they're like the most stereotypical of the dishes you can have within Tapas, but I like them." Luisa had told her, reaching across to put a particular tin of tomatoes into their trolley. 

The brunette had found one of the largest and deepest trollies she could find as soon as they arrived and then proceeded to wheel it across the entire store looking. 

There was now everything in there from Jamón, to olive oil, to unsalted butter, a variety of cheeses, free range eggs, and, of course, an bag of potatoes for the Bravas. The metal structure was quickly filling with all the ingredients they'd need. 

Rose however, was too busy watching the other people around them to pay attention to the food. Remaining slightly aware of all their movements at all times. 

"Babe?" Luisa asked, aware that the red head wasn't placing anything into the trolley. 

Rose hummed her acknowledgement, keeping her gaze on the young father who was constantly glancing over at them from his trolley with three small children sat inside in front of the deli counter. 

She could hear Luisa's voice in her peripheral. Next to the sound of her rustling through the crisp packets. "Are you even listening to me?" 

"Of course"

"Then what did I just say?"

"About the food, you were talking about the ingredients." She waved it off dismissively, negating to use specifics to avoid suspicion. 

"No I wasn't... Who are you even looking at?" Luisa exclaimed, leaning over the trolley handle to peer round the taller woman to get a look in at whatever was holding her attention. 

"That man keeps looking over at us." Rose replied but kept flicking her eyes back towards the man. 

"So? It's a free country" Before muttering something under her breath in her mother tongue which Rose couldn't understand. Even if she was working on it. Spanish was one of the few languages which still she struggled with. Something Luisa never failed to tease her about. 

"Luisa, he could be a spy."

"Oh come on." Luisa sighed, quickly growing tired of the other woman's paranoia. Grabbing her hand and dragging both her and the trolley towards the cashiers.


	4. Roisa get castaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Spacexkitten who wanted a " Castaway Roisa AU" this is all yours sweetie, thanks for the suggestion. It might be slightly different to what you were hoping for. 
> 
> This is more of a beginning of a castaway fic but I really like this idea so I might carry it on. Cause it lets me write my fav thing which is these two by the beach

"This is all your fault, you know" Rose exclaimed, moving her phone from her ear to try dialling the number again. Huffing when it wouldn't even ring.

"Why is it my fault?" Luisa exclaimed in an even higher pitch. Clearly not enjoying the accusation.

"I told you, make sure you bring your phone in case mine runs out of signal or battery dies and we can't call them back." Rose bit out, turning her back and crossing her arms as she tried again. 

"You're the one who chose to spend the day marooned on a island." Luisa replied, her hands on her hips, kicking up some of the sand around her. Failing to be comforted by the texture. 

"It was supposed to be romantic."

Rose had had them dropped off by speedboat onto the island at the beginning of the day. Setting up a blanket with a picnic basket and pillows on the beach itself for them to relax on. 

They'd been surfing. Well Luisa had tried, struggling to hold her balance on the board and falling off it when she couldn't. Making Rose, who been lying on the blanket sunbathing after she outright refused to even try such a careless past time, jump up in surprise and call out to check if she was okay. 

They'd gone for a walk around the greener parts of the area. Rose pointing out the different kinds of flowers, explaining their names and uses, around them as they went. Picking Luisa a particularly beautiful purple one and giving her this dazzling bright smile as she handed it to her. 

They'd walked bare foot in the sand, hands linked together as Luisa splashed Rose with sea water and pulled her towards a cave like structure on the far edge of the beach where they found other ways to keep themselves entertained together. 

It had come to the evening, with the red and purples of the setting sun sky taking Luisa's breath away almost as much as Rose's hair in the dwindling light. 

But Rose had found that the boat scheduled to come and collect them at that time had yet to arrive. Making her end up where she was now, checking her phone constantly to see if she could make any kind of contact. 

"You have your own bloody island, how is this any different to every day."

"It was supposed to be the two of us." 

"Oh yeah because home is filled with other people." Luisa drawled, her tone increasingly sarcastic. However Rose's expression had dropped to one of shock at those words, making her pause and frown. "What?"

"You called it home." Rose replied, her eyes as wide as saucers and her tone uncharacteristically vulnerable. 

"Of course I did" Luisa allowed herself a brief smile at that. It had taken a while. But what else was she supposed to call it? It was their home, where they lived together. 

"Oh baby" The taller woman gushed, pulling them together then, Luisa slipping her arms around her shoulders and smiling into a kiss. Getting entirely distracted for a moment. 

"No, focus" Luisa pulled back before they could get too lost in it, turning in her arms to the blanket they had been laid on "Do we have any drinkable water and food?" 

"Only the stuff left in the basket." She pointed over to the hamper with one hand, the other still on Luisa's waist. "Which is surprisingly less than expected because someone forgot to eat breakfast." She finished slightly amused. If anyone else had done that it would have been annoying but Luisa made it seem sweet. 

She had scoffed down food from the moment they sat down to eat, needing to reenergise after a long day, where as Rose had leisurely picked at the grapes and strawberries in the packets they came in.

As well as trying anything that Luisa chose to share with her, that is. Making her eat it from her hands, agreeing on the good tastes and softly moaning into kisses that tasted of strawberries and white chocolate. 

"Don't turn this around to me again" Luisa exclaimed, pulling away enough to cross her arms angrily, her skin nearly going red with the feeling. "this was your stupid idea." She accused, pointing a finger at the taller woman. "I wasn't the one who woke up my girlfriend at 6am and said 'honey I've got the best date idea ever planned out" 

"I thought it was a great idea at the time." Rose grumbled under her breath, sitting back down on their blanket and flicking off stray bits of sand that had made it on the material. 

"Oh my god, Rose?" Luisa turned towards her then, having suddenly changed the topic of discussion, her expression changing to one of complete horror. 

"What?"

"What do we do if we run out supplies?" Luisa's speech was almost frantic now, her pace quick and hurried. Scared. It was enough to make Rose's blood run cold at the sound of it. 

She frowned, in deep contemplation, wondering how the hell she managed to not consider this an option. 

But then again, her people didn't normally forget or even choose to disobey her orders. It wasn't worth the consequences. That was something Elena had taught her to do. Very early on, actually. 

But seeing the amount of worry in Luisa's eyes was making her think of other times she had seen her become so distressed. Times when that distress was once again caused by her. Like when she was in her Susanna disguise and had heard Luisa's scream at seeing her supposedly 'dead' body in the hospital. 

So to stop it spinning out any further, to stop causing the woman she loved any more pain, she got back up, walked over to the brunette and took her hands in her own. Stating reassuringly "We'll wait till tomorrow they'll come back by then"

They better had, she was running out of ideas. And patience.


End file.
